tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tawny DeSantos
Tawny DeSantos is the former Yellow Mesozoic Ranger and the current Ivory Ranger. Biography Tawny was cloned from the combined stolen DNA of Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell, former Mighty Morphin' Red (and Zeo Blue) and Yellow Rangers. She was also given memories of being their daughter, of being well-liked by her classmates and a talented athlete. As an Akra-controlled Ranger, she got along smoothly with her teammates. She also intervened with a local bully named Lenore, befriending her victim, Sonny, who developed a crush on her. Then the Akra were rendered vegetative by an energy wave created by resident team brains Danielle, Kayla and Finneus. Tawny adjusted relatively well, even trying to help the others. But then Mama D arrived in the makeshift hospital, and very nearly captured Tori. Thinking quickly, Tawny attacked them and ran, drawing the monsters away from her teammate before getting captured herself. Mama D attempted to torture the locations and identities of Tawny's teammates out of her, but Polypton's various insects had barely any effect on the Yellow Ranger. Realizing that Tawny's dormant Akra was absorbing the venom, Polypton removed it surgically (without anesthesia) and kept trying. This continued for four days, until Polypton moved Tawny (and the Akra-less Cody) into an abandoned mine beneath Northside where the Mesozoic Rangers wouldn't be able to find them. She was imprisoned down there for forty-nine, until Isinia and Sonny found her. As Tawny recovered, Sonny came to visit her, and reluctantly, Tawny told him she wasn't interested in him. Sonny understood, though he was very disappointed. Recovering from her wounds, Tawny was given the White morpher and sent to find Jack, who was feeding the team information about Akra in the city from an unknown location. Tawny proceeded to walk in on Jack torturing a captured Akra Monitor, a girl about Tawny's own age. Tawny could never remember what exactly happened immediately after that, but the next thing she knew, she was standing over a wounded Jack in a wrecked warehouse, morphed and holding a gun to his head. He tossed her his Mesomorpher, thanked her for not being Kev, and asked her to keep it. Tawny shot him, and then retrieved his victim, carrying her back to the Silverstar. She didn't tell her teammates what had happened, and because it was nearly time for their final confrontation with the Akra Queen, they didn't ask. Tawny obeyed Jack's final request, keeping his morpher herself. After the battle, Tawny confessed to Kev that she had shot Jack, and Kev decided any of them would have done the same in her position. She remained the Ivory Ranger. Personality As an Akra Host, Tawny was sassy, bold and fearless, very loyal to her friends and always dependable. When freed from the mind control, Tawny calmed down a little, becoming a clear thinker even in stressful situations. She is cool, gossipy, sweet and down-to-earth, acting as a mother hen to her teammates. Arsenal Mesozoic Yellow= *Ankyloclub *Ankylozord |-| Mesozoic Ivory= *Superstaff *Superzord Appearance Tawny is mixed race, tall and slender with caramel-brown skin. Her hair is in brown ringlets, and her eyes are hazel. After her time as a prisoner of the pirates, she gained a large, crude X-shaped scar across her back, and numerous smaller scars from insect bites all over her body. Category:Ivory Rangers